


You broke my heart

by Kindred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Angry Harry Potter, Bitting, Blood Drinking, Drugged Sex, Dumbledore Dies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Hurt Harry Potter, Hurt Severus Snape, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Sad Harry, Severus Snape Lives, Snape is an arse, Vampire Severus Snape, Werewolf Harry Potter, guilty Severus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-04 10:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10274426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: It's been 4 years since he saw Harry Potter and now he here is and Severus wants to beg forgiveness





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just a random idea.

Harry now stood before him, a young man in his 20s he hasn’t seen him since he was 16 years old. He was a beautiful as a boy and now he is just breath taking it was like he never aged. He stood before him his arms crossed his chest his eyes narrowed at him; they both remember 4 years ago Severus Snape ruined Harry Potter’s life. He had drugged the teen during his detention and slept with him and then in a fit of panic he had gotten the boy kicked out of Hogwarts. 

Severus still remembered when Dumbledore told him how disappointed he was with the teen and told him he was expelled, Harry didn’t react he just nodded and left to pack his things. At the time he was thinking he wasn’t about to lose his job over a pretty boy why should he be punished even tho he knew that Harry hadn’t done anything. The next time he heard of the teen was a couple of days later he was called to the boy’s muggle relatives home. 

When he arrived he found the street filled with muggles and few of the order, Harry’s muggle family were being taken out in handcuffs by muggle aurors. The large man was shouting the odds shouting ‘The freak deserved everything he got!’ and ‘I he was a victim having to look after the little slut.’ It made Severus freeze as he watched on a stretcher the dark haired teen being carried into back of a large automobile. From what he was told by Aurors was that the large man known as Vernon had dragged his nephew from the car and started to slam the teen’s head against the car. Harry was taken to the hospital and by the time they went to collect him Harry had ran away he somehow manage to take the underage tracker off his wand and just disappeared. Everyone blamed Severus for what happen and him and his house felt the coldness from the rest of the school. 

Now 4 years later the war has come to the end, Voldemort had won Dumbledore is dead and what left the Order either died or fell in line. It was then Harry came out of hiding he went to Voldemort and offered his loyalty to him and the man took it. “You came?” He whispered, the young man looked him at and then turned to look at the blonde haired man at the door.  
“I didn’t come here on my own free will sir.” He hissed, the at the door smirked   
“Our Lord thought it was a good idea.” Harry sneered at him and Severus flinched a little at the sneer. 

The young man turned the blonde man “Leave.” He hissed “Voldemort has my son I am unlikely to kill him.” He told him as he nodded to the potion master. The man turned to Severus, who just shook when he heard that Harry has a son.  
“Lord Severus?” The blonde asked.  
“Yes please leave.” He told him, the man bowed and left the room. Harry looked back at the dark haired potion master and watched him raised using a cane to move closer to him. Harry looked at the cane and frowned as he watched the man limp, he had heard that he was wounded during the final battle facing off against Madeye. “Please just listen to me I need to say this.” He whispered, Harry nodded and closed his eyes as he held his ground. “I…I’m sorry for what I did to you. You are beautiful even at that age and I found myself unable to control myself any longer. I used a potion on you when I made you stay for detention and as soon as it took effect I took you to my bed.” He dared looked at the young man and saw that his eyes were shinning with tears “I should have treated you better, when I woke up the next morning you were gone and I panic. I spent these last 4 years hating myself for what I did to you. When you went missing I…I tried to find you but you just disappeared and then Remus disappeared to, I’m guessing he found you.” Harry had a deep frown on his face as he nodded. He pinched the bridge of his nose before running his fingers though his long ink black hair. 

He started to pace the floor his hand twisting into the other hand before looking up at the dark haired potion master “You have no idea what I went though, you say you’re sorry. Merlin fucking christ you’re sorry.” He chuckled as he felt tears running his face.   
“Harry…”  
“No-no stop I listen to you now you listen to me!” He yelled “Y…You drugged me and fucked me, then to save yourself you threw me under the fucking bus! Do you know what my uncle did when he was told he had to pick me up? He didn’t even wait to get me back to the house before he beat me. Is it any wonder when Remus arrived at the hospital I ran with him? I left and didn’t look back as far as I care you all could have gone to hell.” He snarled   
“I’m sorry.” Severus whispered   
“Stop saying that.” Harry cried, as Severus stood up close to him.   
“I’m sorry Harry.” He told him again as the teen started to sob.   
“STOP IT!” He screamed and felt his arms warp around the young man and pulled him into a hug. “No stop don’t.” He tried to pull away but the man held him tightly.   
“I’m sorry.”

They were sat on the floor of Snape offices Harry resting his head on the head master’s shoulders. “Harry will you ever forgive me?” He whispered, the teen was quiet as he watched the man’s fingers trace the tattoos on his arms.   
“I don’t know you broke my heart.” Snape pulled away from him and looked at Harry with a frown.   
“I don’t understand?” He asked, Harry sighed and pulled he knees up to his chest and wiped his eyes.   
“I had this stupid crush on you, you hated me but I…it doesn’t matter anymore.” He told him, Severus looked at him and watched the way curled up on him “I have a son.” He whispered  
“Remus?” He asked  
“No.” He whispered “Remus isn’t the father.” Severus just kept looking at him “He’s yours.”  
“M…Mine?” He whispered, Harry nodded as he sniffed.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry pulled away from him, and wiped his eyes and stood up before running his hands though his hair. He then put his hand on his stomach and thought about his unborn child, his and Remus little pup or pups they haven’t found out how many they are having. He just knows he’s pregnant thanks to the wolf’s good sense of smell. …I’m not going to ruin my life again over Snape again… he thought. A frown formed on his face as he turned to look at the man still sat on the floor “Why now?” Harry asked him, Severus looked at him still trying to get his head around the fact he has son.  
“W…Why?” He asked  
“Why now? I’ve been back in England for the last year and half. So why get Voldemort to drag me here?” He asked as he straightens himself out, before looking at the man.

Severus pushed himself up with a wince and then walked around his desk, and notices his hands were shaking he closed them before he pulled out a potion bottle from his draw and downed it. Harry was looking at him waiting for his answer “I’m dying.” Severus said, Harry jerked back almost as if he was burned, Snape watched as the young man’s face changed from shock to anger.  
“Hold on let me get this straight the only reason you want me to forgive you is because you’re dying?” He yelled, his hands balled up into fists.  
“Harry…”  
“No…just no Snape this is just another trick isn’t it, you used me once before and broke me and left me pregnant and your just doing it again to make me feel sorry for you? Why? Where you hoping I would jump into bed with you one last fuck another fingers to my dad is that what this is!” He was screaming now and didn’t care if anyone heard him.  
“Harry it’s not like that…” He stopped as he looked at the bright green eyes that were burning with anger …but it is like that…the voice in the back of his head told him.  
“No? What is it like then Snape? I need to go my husband and child is waiting for me!” He snarled, his eyes changing to amber, and then he opens the door and flung himself out the offices.

Harry left the offices of the head master and ran down the stair case until he ran into the man that brought him here, the blonde Death eater that looked at Harry with a frown “just take me to my child and husband now!” He snarled, he felt like he was going to lose control of himself and that is the last thing he needs. The blonde nodded and grabbed his arm and dragged him towards The Great Hall. He felt like he was going to have a panic attack seeing Snape again hurt more than, then that man dropped the bomb shell he was dying.

The doors to The Great Hall open and Harry ran to the wolf that stood there with an angered look on his face as he held Noah close to him. He turned and saw Harry ran over to him and held out his arm as the young man buried his face into the wolf’s throat. “Harry?” He whispered as he breathed in his mate scent he could smell Severus on him not strongly but the way his mate shook in his arms hand him worried.  
“Mama.” He Noah whimpered as he touched the side of Harry’s face.  
“So I take it didn’t go well?” The Dark Lord said, Harry pulled away from Remus neck and looked at him.  
“That is an understatement.” He sniffed; wiping his eyes Harry kissed Noah on the forehead and Remus on the lips. “Let’s go.” 

Before they could move a group of Death Eaters stopped them, Remus growled as he held on to Noah tightly and held Harry’s hand as the young man turned to look at Voldemort who was smiling at him “What are you playing at?” He asked.  
“Now we are going to have problem, I am guessing that Severus told you he was dying?” He asked him, the dark haired young man nodded as the doors to the hall open and in limped Snape. Voldemort turned to look at the head master of the school and raised a hairless eye brow at him.  
“You didn’t ask him?”  
“No he got angry.” Snape said, Harry growled at him followed by Remus and Noah. Severus eyes landed on the child in the wolf’s arms and frowned as he looked back at the teen.  
“What the hell is this?” Remus snarled.  
“Well let me tell you what we want.” The Dark Lord smiled as he ran his fingers under the young man’s chin and watched Harry just glare at him. “Severus is dying, but it can be cured he is a vampire as I sure you remember.” Harry nodded but remains quiet “All Severus needs is blood.”  
“Then take him to the blood bank.” He growled, the Dark Lord chuckled and tapped Harry’s nose  
“Oh my sweet little heir.” He chuckled “It’s not as simple as that he needs your blood.”  
“NO! He will not dare touch my mate!” The wolf snarled. 

Harry froze before turning to look at the Potion Master now Head Master “Is that what this is all about? It wasn’t about forgiveness or having a clear mind before you die, this is just about wanting blood to save your miserable hide.” He sneered at him. Severus remained still with a blank look on his face as if Harry’s words didn’t hurt him,  
“I need my Potion Master.” Voldemort purred  
“Why my blood?” He asked bitterly, he looked at Snape who was just looked at the little boy in Remus arms. “WHY MY BLOOD!” He yelled at the man.  
“Because when I slept with you 4 years ago I did not know I created a blood bond between us. When a blood bond is made a vampire needs to feed from the blood donor or the vampire will die.”  
“Then die.” Harry spat out in anger, Severus flinched and his mask fell for a moment before going back up.  
“It’s not as simple as that my little wolf, if you don’t let Severus drink from you then I will have no choice but let him drink from your son.”  
“NO!” Remus yelled, his eyes burning amber as he turned away from them holding the boy. 

Growling Harry looked at Snape and if looks could kill Severus would be dead a hundred times over “No one will touch my son!” Harry snarled “I will give you the blood you want but you will not go near my son, you not send him a birthday card and Christmas present I don’t even want your money.”  
“Harry no don’t.” Remus begged, the young man turned around and walked over them and kissed the top of his son’s head again his bright green eyes look up at him in fear as he held onto Remus. The young man looked up at him and smiled weakly,  
“It will only be a drop it won’t hurt the pup.” He smiled and he cupped the wolf’s face and kissed on the lips “I will make it up to you.” He whispered, Harry turned and looked at Voldemort. “I don’t want my son to see it.” 

Once they left Harry looked at Snape who stood there and watched as Noah left the room, the Death Eaters left as well until it was just Harry, Snape and Voldemort in the room. “How could you, you know this didn’t you.” He looked at Voldemort who smiled “That is why you forced them here, you knew that I would say no.” He growled as he wiped his eyes.  
“He is my potion master the best in England I’m not going to find another like him.” He grinned, Harry knew he was hiding something but he just wanted this over with.  
“Let’s just get this over with; I have appointment with my midwife at 3.” He told them. 

Remus paced as Noah lay curled up a sleep on the chair his mind was going crazy with worry over his husband. The door open and Harry walked in he was a little swaying as he slumped into his arms “Harry?” He whispered, softly as he ran his fingers though his hair as the young man whimpered as he held onto him. Voldemort stood by the door still smiling brightly “How much did he take?” He growled.  
“He might have gone a little over bored.” He told him,  
“A little?” Remus growled “If my mate loses the pup I will kill Snape!” He snarled as Harry leaned against the wolf.  
“Just take him to his mid-wife appointment and I will see you all for Sunday lunch.” He told them as he left the room.

Severus watched as Remus helped, Harry down the hall as the young man held Noah in his arms. He lost the most beautiful person and he will never get to know his son and he had to admit this is all his fault the only time he will see Harry in next year when he need more blood and that will be that. He agreed never to contract Noah and it all felt like he had been gutted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been told to sort my ending out for this fic... so here is the ended


End file.
